Jealous?
by Damaged Angel Wings
Summary: #5. The boys are aiming to make Natsume jealous and when an old love returns, they find the perfect opportunity. Oneshot NXM R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a one shot but it's going to be told in two point of views. Well, not exactly. It's going to be told in third person but one chapter will have insight to what Natsume's thinking and the other, meaning this one, will have insight to what Mikan is thinking. It's pretty crappy but read and review anyway.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: The boys are aiming to make Natsume jealous and when an old love returns, they find the perfect opportunity. Oneshot NXM R&amp;R<em>

* * *

><p>It was almost like the beginning of a movie. There was suspense and the rhythmic beating of a heart as she opened the door. Everything seemed as if it was going in slow motion. Until she tripped.<p>

Tripping was definitely not the way Mikan had planned to make her way into the class. In fact, being a new student, she was hoping to make a good first impression. She only knew a couple people in the class and she didn't want to taint their image of her on the first day. She should have thrown the door open, sauntered into the class room then said, "Hello everybody!" or something cool like that. The stupid trip ruined all her plans.

Mikan groaned, her face still planted unto the tile. "That hurt."

"Maybe if you'd learn how to walk properly," said a familiar voice from the back of the class.

Mikan sat up to face find the person. He was sitting in the back of the class with his tussled black hair and his gorgeous crimson eyes. She couldn't believe it was him. She hadn't seen him in so long.

"Nat-kun!" she exclaimed.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" Natsume asked irritated.

"It's a cute nickname," Mikan replied with a pout.

"It was cute when we were four," Natsume said. "Now it's just annoying."

Mikan was ready to retort when a guy with sandy blonde hair cut in. "So you're the infamous Mikan Sakura," he said.

Another guy, looking oddly similar to the first said, "Well, she certainly is as hot as they said she is."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked the first.

"I'm always thinking what you're thinking," the other replied. I noticed that his face seemed to be in a permanent state of grinning.

Ruka, a blond haired, blue eyed guy said, "You probably shouldn't piss of Natsume."

Mikan stared up at Ruka from her spot on the floor with a smile. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "Someone I know!"

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura," said Ruka as he extended a hand to help her off the floor.

"You too," Ruka said, a slight tint appearing on his cheek. Mikan, oblivious to Ruka's blush, gave him a bear hug.

Ruka looked unsure for a moment before he hugged her back. Seconds later the hug ended. Mikan turned to the two boys who were talking before. "Who are you?" she asked.

The one who spoke first replied, "Kitsune." Then pointing to his friend he said, "That's Koko."

"Your new boyfriend," he said with a grin.

Mikan wasn't really sure how to respond so she stared at him in shock and muttered, "W-What?" It had to have been some sort of joke.

Before the blond could respond a green haired girl walked in front of him. "Do you have to hit on every girl you meet Koko?" she asked. "Are you that desperate?"

"Desperate?" Koko questioned. "Nah. I know she's going to be my girlfriend."

He looked as if he was about to say something else but a bald guy ran up, kissed Mikan on the cheek and said, "My girlfriend."

He also walked over to Koko's desk, picked up what looked like a cup of coffee and downed it until there was nothing left.

"Hey!" Koko screamed.

"Hey," the guy said with a nod.

"Mochu, I was going to drink that!" Koko exclaimed.

The guy, whose name was apparently Mochu said, "It was good."

"You bastard!" Koko yelled before chasing him out of the room.

"Well," said Kitsune, "I guess I'll see you later." He placed a kiss on the cheek opposite to the one Mochu had kissed then walked out of the room.

"God," muttered Sumire. "It's like first grade all over again and you're the shiny new toy."

"Why are they doing this?" Mikan asked. It couldn't be because of her stunningly good looks because she had none, and it certainly wasn't because they were old friends that she hadn't seen in a while for she had never seen those guys in her life.

"They're only doing it to get Natsume jealous," replied Sumire.

Mikan looked over to the static raven haired mystery in the corner. "He doesn't seem to care," Mikan pointed out.

"He does," said Ruka, who Mikan had forgotten was in the room. "He just isn't very good at showing it. He was devastated after you left Mikan."

"I was devastated when I left," said Mikan.

Before the conversation could continue and extremely girly teacher waltzed into the class room and sang, "Time for class."

It was also at that precise moment that Koko decide to stick his head through the door way and say, "Mikan, Mochu, Kitsune, I are skipping class do you. . ." he trailed of as he noticed Narumi standing at the front of the classroom.

"What I meant to say was that Mochu and Kitsune are trying to skip class, let's be good students and try to convince them not to," Koko lied. He grinned at Narumi, hoping he wouldn't catch his bluff.

Narumi just glared and ordered them into the class. As soon as the trio made their way into the class and sat in their respective seats Narumi said, "I'm sure you've all met Mikan Sakura."

She was the only person standing, and as if that wasn't embarrassing enough she was standing in the middle of the class room where everyone had a clear view of her.

"She's hot!" called Kitsune.

"And my future girlfriend!" exclaimed Koko.

"In your dreams," muttered Mochu.

Narumi turned to Mikan. "I apologize for their behavior. I swear they were raised in a zoo."

"We're animals," Kitsune said quite suggestively.

"In bed," Mochu added.

"Maybe I could show you sometime," Koko suggested.

Without being fully aware as to what she was agreeing to Mikan muttered, "Sure."

This apparently pissed off a certain raven haired boy for, as soon as he heard her reply, he got up to left the room.

"Must be that time of the month again," commented Koko.

Mikan turned to her teacher and asked, "Can I go talk to him."

"I don't think you're allowed to do that," started Narumi. "I'm going to turn my back for five seconds though and if you leave I don't think I can stop you."

Mikan didn't quite get what he meant until he turned his back and the whole class yelled, "Go!"

She ran out of the class room and found Natsume sitting under a Sakura tree.

"Hey," she said suiting beside him.

"Hn," was his only reply.

"Those guys are crazy," she murmured rolling their eyes. "I bet they're a lot of fun at parties."

He didn't respond he just stared at the school grounds before him.

"I missed you," she muttered.

She had left Tokyo three years before to go to the USA with her mom. She was friends with Natsume then and, even though she never admitted it, she was in love with him. It was funny for he always called her stupid yet he was never able to figure out that she liked him. At the time Mikan had been home schooled. She hadn't known many people, just Natsume and his friend Ruka. They met at the mall one day and hung out a lot after that.

She really missed Natsume. Sure they talked via internet and video chatting but nothing compared to seeing him face to face.

"If you missed me so much then you would have at least given me a hug," Natsume muttered. He sounded jealous. It was actually kind of cute.

Mikan reached over and attacked Natsume with a hug. "Sorry I didn't before."

"I missed you," Natsume said leaning into the hug.

"Those guys in there," started Mikan, not bothering to let go of Natsume. "Sumire said they were trying to make you jealous."

Natsume turned so that he was face to face with Mikan. Their faces were literally inches apart. "Yeah, and?"

"Did they succeed?" Mikan asked.

Mikan wasn't sure why she asked him that. It could be because a piece of her still loved Natsume and was hoping that maybe, just maybe, they would have a relationship this time around.

"What do you think?" he asked, his breath hot on hers, before reaching down and placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes?" she murmured against his lips.

"You can take that as a 'those guys will never be able to touch you again,'" said Hyuuga before kissing her once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here you are folks, Natsume's version of what really went down when the boys tried to make him jealous. Enjoy **

**~Jay~**

* * *

><p>Natsume was excited, not that anyone could tell for he wore his usual nonchalant guise. Nonetheless, his friends saw right through his façade.<p>

"What's up with you?" Koko asked as he took his usual seat in front of Natsume.

"Nothing," Natsume responded.

"You look different," Kitsune pointed out.

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Mochu yelled.

Natsume shook his head. "You guys are idiots," he proclaimed.

"Hey Ruka!" called Koko. Ruka was at the other side of the classroom talking to Hotaru Imai who was the smartest, and possibly the evilest, student in class. It was strange to see someone as nice as Ruka talking to Hotaru but they dismissed the unsettling sight to talk about Natsume.

As soon as Ruka reached the group Mochu asked, "Does Natsume look different to you?"

After taking a glance at Natsume Ruka said, "I don't know maybe. If he does it probably has to do with the fact that Sakura's coming today."

The guys recognized the name instantly. With help of Hotaru, the blackmailing queen, they had found out who Mikan Sakura was. Natsume had a picture of the two of them on the desk in his room. The guys, being naturally curious, had asked Hotaru for help in figuring out who she was. Hotaru had, of course, figured it out faster than humanly possible. She was great friends with Natsume, she was homeschooled, and she had moved from Japan to the USA.

"Mikan Sakura?" Koko asked. "We know all about Mikan Sakura."

Natsume immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Who told you I was in love with her?" Natsume asked.

The boys stared at each other in shock.

"We never said anything about love," Mochu pointed out.

"But thanks for telling us," said Kitsune. "You just made today a hell of a lot more fun."

"Is she hot?" asked Koko.

"Oh yeah," replied Ruka.

Natsume shot him a death glare and he immediately sunk in his seat.

"I said it once and I'm going to say it again," started Kitsune. "This day is going to be a hell of a lot more fun."

As soon as the words left his mouth Mikan fell into the classroom. She must have tripped while trying to open the door and while falling to her face, accidentally opened the door.

She groaned. "That hurt."

A smirk played on Natsune's face. He couldn't tell how long it had been since he had seen his bubbly and happy idiot. He was genuinely happy to see her. "Maybe if you'd learn to walk properly," Natsume started to say. She looked up at him and he abruptly stopped. He hoped no one noticed that he had stopped in the middle of the sentence. He would have attempted to go back and finish the sentence but she took his breath away. She did not look the way he remembered. What happened to her pigtails and her two-sizes-too-large clothes? If she was hot before now she was HOTT. She was wearing a fitted Gakuen Alice uniform and her long hair was out of its usual pigtails.

"Nat-kun!" she exclaimed.

Hearing her call him by his childhood nickname sent shivers down his spine. _Why does she have this effect on me? _He thought to himself.

Attempting to act natural Natsume put on an irritated look and asked, "How many times must I tell you not to call me that?"

"It's a cute nickname," Mikan answered with a cute little pout.

"It was cute when we were four," Natsume said. "Now it's just annoying."

She was about to reply when Kitsune stepped in. The annoying piece of shit. "So you're the infamous Mikan Sakura," he said.

Koko, taking his usual place beside Kitsune commented, "Well, she certainly is as hot as they said she is."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Kitsune. Natsume inwardly groaned. He hoped they weren't planning on doing what he thought they were planning on doing.

"I'm always thinking what you're thinking," replied Koko.

Ruka said, "You probably shouldn't piss of Natsume."

Damn right they shouldn't.

Mikan looked up at Ruka with her smile. Why didn't she look at Natsume like that? "Finally!" she exclaimed. "Someone I know!"

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura," said Ruka. He helped her up from the floor.

"You too," Mikan said. Ruka started blushing, but Mikan, being as clueless as ever, didn't seem to notice the blush.

She enveloped him in a bear hug. Ruka looked like he was in heaven as he hugged her, but then again it could be Natsume's jealousy messing up his perception of what really happened.

"Who are you?" she asked Koko and Kitsune.

Kitsune replied, "Kitsune," Then pointing to Koko said, "That's Koko."

Beings as annoying as ever Koko added, "Your new boyfriend."

That kind of pissed Natsume off. Okay, maybe not kind of, he was really, really pissed.

Mikan's only reply was, "W-What?"

Thankfully, before Koko could respond Sumire stepped in. "Do you have to hit on every girl you meet Koko?" she asked. "Are you that desperate?"

"Desperate?" Koko questioned his stupid grin still permanently etched on his face. "Nah. I know she's going to be my girlfriend."

Mochu ran up to Mikan and kissed her on the cheek. "My girlfriend," he said. It was times like these that Natsume wished he had some sort of power. Fire would suffice. He could burn all his so called friends to a crisp.

Mochu walked over to Koko's desk and drank all his coffee. It's a good thing Koko hadn't drunk from that cup earlier because that would be nasty.

"Hey!" Koko screamed.

"Hey," Mochu said with a nod.

"Mochu, I was going to drink that!" Koko exclaimed.

Mochu shrugged. "It was good."

"You bastard!" Koko yelled before chasing him out of the room.

"Well," said Kitsune, "I guess I'll see you later." He placed a kiss on the cheek opposite to the one Mochu had kissed then walked out of the room.

Thank God they were gone. If he hadn't fared dropping his usual façade he would have kicked all those guys' asses in front of the whole entire class.

"God," muttered Sumire. "It's like first grade all over again and you're the shiny new toy."

"Why are they doing this?" Mikan asked. She was so clueless. Natsume could think of a couple of reasons.

Because she was hot.

Because they like messing with girls.

Because she was hot (did he already mention that?).

And. . .

"They're only doing it to get Natsume jealous," replied Sumire.

That was probably the number one reason. Those son of a bitches will feel Natsume's wrath the next time they met in a non public place.

As soon as Mikan turned to look at him he looked away. "He doesn't seem to care," Mikan pointed out.

If only she knew.

"He does," said Ruka. "He just isn't very good at showing it. He was devastated after you left Mikan."

"I was devastated when I left," said Mikan.

Before Ruka and Mikan could continue Narumi burst through the doors and sang, "It's time for class," or something like that. It's not like Natsume could pay attention to anyone else with Mikan in the room.

It was also at that precise moment that Koko decide to stick his head through the door way and say, "Mikan, Mochu, Kitsune, I are skipping class do you. . ." he trailed of as he noticed Narumi standing at the front of the classroom.

"What I meant to say was that Mochu and Kitsune are trying to skip class, let's be good students and try to convince them not to," Koko lied.

Narumi, not falling for Koko's pathetic excuse for a lie, glared and ordered them into the class. As soon as they made their way into the class and sat in their respective seats Narumi said, "I'm sure you've all met Mikan Sakura."

Oh yes they have.

"She's hot!" called Kitsune.

"And my future girlfriend!" exclaimed Koko.

"In your dreams," muttered Mochu.

Narumi turned to Mikan. "I apologize for their behavior. I swear they were raised in a zoo."

"We're animals," Kitsune said quite suggestively.

"In bed," Mochu added.

"Maybe I could show you sometime," Koko suggested.

Mikan muttered, "Sure."

Natsume was shocked and pissed and extremely annoyed. He couldn't decide which emotion to act upon so he just walked out of the class.

Natsume found his way to his way to his favorite Sakura tree and minutes later Mikan found her way there too.

"Hey," she said sitting beside him.

He tried to come up with a bad ass reply but all he could think of was, "Hn."

"Those guys are crazy," she murmured rolling their eyes. "I bet they're a lot of fun at parties."

He didn't respond. _They're a lot of fun when they aren't hitting on you,_ He thought.

"I missed you," she muttered.

Natsume felt his heart tear at how sad she sounded. Unfortunately, his feelings of jealously took over.

"If you missed me so much then you would have at least given me a hug," Natsume muttered.

Mikan reached over and attacked Natsume with a hug. "Sorry I didn't before."

"I missed you," Natsume said leaning into the hug. He felt at home right there in her arms.

"Those guys in there," started Mikan, still hanging on to him. "Sumire said they were trying to make you jealous."

Natsume turned so that he was face to face with Mikan. Their faces were literally inches apart. "Yeah, and?"

Oh how he wanted to kiss her.

"Did they succeed?" Mikan asked.

"What do you think?" he asked, his breath hot on hers, before reaching down and placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes?" she murmured against his lips.

"You can take that as a 'those guys will never be able to touch you again,'" he said before kissing her once more.

* * *

><p><strong>R-E-V-I-E-W!<strong>


End file.
